Caer Darrow
The city of Caer Darrow has only existed as a "city" for a relative brief period of its existence. Up until the Second War, it served various functions such as fortress, port, and shrine. However, at present it serves as city, port, and fortress for the fledging nation of New Lordaeron. Once it was a grand sight for the people of Lordaeron and under the direction of Lord Thadean Andyr-Barov it was progressing towards that status once more and ruining his finances with it. Eventually, it took the center stage in the affairs of the West Darrowmere borough. By Year 29, the island city took on the role of the region's new capital. Etymology The name Caer Darrow is a testemony to its ancient origin. The word Caer is presumed to be the nominative of the ancient Azothan term for 'fortification'. The term Darrow is believed to have been a term that evolved from the elven name for the island "Ando'thera" which is a shortened form of the term "Mu'shando thera" which was the formal name of an elven druid's conclave. Once humans occupied the island after the Troll Wars, they spoke the elven name with none of the grace of that race---in that case it was only natural that "Ando'thera" became "do'thera" then "Do'tharow", and by the Kingdom of Lordaeron's birth it was well established as Darrow. History Under the Elves After the Highborne arrives on the shores of Lordaeron, there were a number of schisms that formed. For the most part those schisms were merely over who was to be the leader, what form of government to make for Quel'Thalas, or where to build their capital city. One of the breaks in the high elven society were with a group of Highborne that had grown discontent with the use of arcane magic by their brethren. Many of these malcontents were Highborne by birth and not by choice. These elves adopted the art of druidism as championed by Malfurion Stormrage and the demigod Cenarius. Becoming outcasts in Quel'thalas, the high elven druids settled through out the Darrowmere Forest and Hearthglen Woods. The most important of these settlements was on Darrow Isle or "Ando'thera" as they called it. Every spring, the druids' ruling council of the Mu'shando Thera convened in Ando'thera. To mark the spot of the gathering, the elven druids erected a massive runestone, enchanting it with ancient energies of the natural world----empowering it to defend the forests from invaders. The Troll Wars Legends and myths abound throughout human society that Caer Darrow played an important role in the Troll Wars, the conflict between elves and trolls which lasted from Years 3000 BAC until 2800 BAC primarily consisting of on-again-off-again military confrontations. Within the Arathi Empire Stronghold for Lordaeron Under the Scourge Geography and Climate Demographics Today the municipality of Caer Darrow consists of the whole Isle of Darrow. This adds the villages of Philenstead, Langenlack and Mottenditch to the citadel's administration and demographics. Official reason for the decision was that the three villages would be evacuated to the citadel in the time of siege or danger of war. Unofficially it was rumored that the lord of Caer Darrow wanted the whole Isle so that he could control and benifit from the taxation of the to the mainland connecting bridges of the Via Insulae, or the Isle Road. The complete Isle has a populace of circa 350 citizens of New Lordaeron. Infrastructure Streets and Fortifications The main road on the Isle of Darrow and Caer Darrow is the Via Insulae, or in modern common the Isle Road. This highway leads through the main gates and ends in the port district, making its way through the lowest tier of Caer Darrow. From the Isle Road lead several major streets up the hillside into the other tiers, up to former Scholomance. Caer Darrow consists of three walled and fortified levels, or tiers. The lowest tier is the main city tier. It is the largest and has the thickest walls. The only two openings in the citadel walls are the harbor and the main gate. Economics Caer Darrow profits from its connection to water. The port district connects the isle to the settlements along and near the Throndroril River and in the future perhaps even Andorhal. Politics Culture